Remembrance: Pokemon White Version
by Exo360
Summary: A retelling of Pokemon White Version based entirely on my very first playthrough of this game as a child. Follow the adventures of a brand new trainer facing old friends and new rivals as he discovers the true purpose of his journey to be a pokemon master. I have nor will ever own Pokemon Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokemon Company and Gamefreak
1. Meeting Our Heroes

It was an early summer morning, several pidove flying through the large sky as the few people walked through the small little town enjoying their lives. One of them however, had something very important.

She was carrying a small blue box in her hands wrapped in a green bow. She walked to the house in the center of the village and knocked on the door. The door was opened immediately without hesitation and she entered the home without hesitation.

"Hello Hilga. Is Tj home?" Professor Juniper asked

"Not right now unfortunately. Cheren called him over to his house for something important. They should be back very soon." Hilga replied

"Oh good. Then these three here will still have a hint of suspense~" Juniper said

Hilga giggled at the comment and led her up the stairs to her son's room and removed whatever was on the table to make room for the gift box.

"My son has been looking forward for this day for four whole years. Ever since his dad went on his journey, he couldn't wait to follow in his footsteps..."

Professor Juniper giggled a bit and followed Hilga back downstairs. "I could see how hard those three worked to get their trainer licenses. Takes me all the way back to when I first met them the day they all moved here."

"How could any of us forget? You couldn't even tell if Tj was a boy or a girl." Hilga replied with a smirk

Professor Juniper let out a sarcastic laugh before she recieved a call on her Xtransciever. "Welp, duty calls. I better get back to lab as soon as possible. Be sure to tell your children I said hi." She said as she waved goodbye and exited the home.

Hilga giggled and sat down at her table before a liepard crawled out from under it and sat on her lap. She petted her on the head on sighed. "So..." she began "How much do you wanna bet he destroys his room...?"

Later that day. Cheren and I were just sitting around in my bedroom waiting for Bianca to show up. I was lying on my bed watching pokemon battles on the tv dad bought before he left while Cheren was staring down at the gift box.

"Looking at it all day isn't gonna make Bianca come any faster..." I said to him

"Well excuse me Tj, but when Professor Juniper told us that we were getting pokemon today, I expected Bianca to take some initiative and show up early like we did, so pardon me if I'm just a little worked up." Cheren replied

"Still, this is Bianca we're talking about. Knowing her she probably overslept again..." I said before turning off the tv and walking up to the gift box. "So, did you already decide which pokemon you're going to choose?"

"Of course I did. I've familiarized myself with each starter and carefully decided which pokemon I'm taking to the pokemon league. Didn't you?" Cheren asked

"No. I decided to keep it a surprise. I want to pick a pokemon that just speaks to me ya know?" I replied

Cheren giggled and adjusted his glasses. "You would do something like that Tj. That's what I find so interesting about you."

I adjusted my own glasses in a mocking fashion and smiled to myself. "That's exactly why I'm going to be the greatest trainer Unova has ever seen!"

"You'll have to beat me first to accomplish a feat like that!" Cheren replied "...But we'll both have to wait for several millennia if Bianca doesn't show up...!" Cheren said in frustration while angrily tapping his foot on the ground

As soon as said that, Bianca finally dashed up the stairs and entered my room at last. "Am I a little late again? So-oooo-orry!"

Cheren sighed and walked up to her "Bianca...I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time but...seriously...Today's the day we can get a pokemon from Professor Juniper!" Cheren said in his usual disappointed tone

Bianca walked to the center of the room directly in front of me. "I know. Sorry, Tj. Sorry, Cheren." She said before moving to my side. "So, where are the pokemon? They were delivered to Tj's house, so Tj gets first pick."

"Naturally." Cheren said as he moved to the other side of me. "The pokemon are waiting for us inside that give box. Okay, Tj, you go first and take a peek at the gift box. I want to meet the pokemon right now!"

Not wasting any time, I walked up to the gift box and reached for it, but I stopped to read the card that was placed on it

 _I brought three pokemon. One for you and each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your pokemon!_

 _ **-Professor Juniper**_

I smiled and opened the box. As expected there where three pokeballs. Without a second thought, I tapped the button on each of the pokeballs, releasing or soon-to-be partners.

First up was a pig-like creature called tepig. It had oval eyes, a pink nose, and a thick yellow stripe on its snout. The upper portion of its head was dark brown, and its long, pointed ears were positioned closely together. It had short legs, and its front feet were dark brown. A dark brown band covers its lower back and rear, and its curly tail was tipped with a ruddy pink sphere.

Next to it was a bipedal snake thing named Snivy. Most of its body was green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe ran down the length of its back and tail, and it had yellow markings around its large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resemble leaves or small wings protrude from its shoulders and bent backwards. Its slender arms had three fingers, while its tiny feet had no digits whatsoever, and it had a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.

Finally, there was a small sea otter named oshawott. It had a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. His eyes were dark and its dark orange nose was shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles covered its cheeks and two pointed teeth can be seen when it opened its mouth. The light blue fur on its body formed bubble shapes around its neck and its arms are white and rounded, while its feet were dark blue with three toes each. It also possesseed a rudder-like dark blue tail and carried a pale yellow seashell on its belly.

I looked at the three pokemon and decided carefully. This is the pokemon that was going to accompany me throughout my entire journey. I couldn't just choose all willy nilly. After giving it some thought, I knew exactly who to choose. I grabbed the pokeball and pointed it directly at my partner.

"From now on it's you and me, oshawott!" I said as the pokemon returned to his pokéball.

Bianca walked up immediately and grabbed the pokeball belonging to tepig "Okay then, I'll take this pokemon! Cheren, that one's yours." She said before returning tepig to his pokemon and threw snivy's to Cheren.

"Hey, who said that you could decide my pokemon for me? Geeze, you're lucky I wanted snivy to begin with..." He replied before returning his new snivy.

"Everyone has chosen a pokemon, so that's that! Hey, I know! Let's have a pokemon battle!" Bianca suggested

"Honestly, Bianca...Even though they're still weak pokemon, you shouldn't have pokemon battles inside a house..." Cheren said

"Don't be a worrywart! The little ones are weak, like you said. That's why we have to battle to let them battle so they'll get stronger. It's settled, Tj! Get ready for a pokemon battle!" She said as she sent out her tepig without hesitation.

"Well if that's how it's gonna be...Go! Oshawott!" I replied excitedly.

"Let's wrap this up early oshawott! Use water gun!"

Oshawott looked at me confused as if he had no idea what I was commanding him to do.

"What's the matter oshawott? You're a water type aren't you? Water gun shouldn't be that hard of a move to use."

"Hit em' while they're confused tepig! Use ember!" Bianca shouted

Tepig just stared at her with the exact same confusion.

"Professor Juniper did say that they were hatched recently, so maybe they aren't trained all that well..." Cheren said

"N'aw seriously...? That's no fun...Well, I guess we have no other choice then. Use tackle tepig!" Bianca called out immediately

Without even waiting for my command, oshawott jumped out of harm's way and onto tge bed. Unfortunately, tepig didn't exactly think things through and continued running in the direction it was going in and crashed into the nearby bookshelf, causing the tv to be unplugged from the wall.

"And...My point is now proven." Cheren said with a smug yet disappointed attitude.

"S-shut up! Accidents like this happen all the time!" Bianca replied "Tepig, use tackle some more!"

The cycle continued. Tepig repeatedly failing to use tackle on oshawott and instead on everything in the entire room. Everything except the computer and the wii was knocked over by the little fire type.

"I think it's about time we counterattacked oshawott. Hit em' with your own tackle!" I shouted

Without any complaints, oshawott charged straight at the tepig, currently in the middle of yet another tackle attack. With surprising speed, oshawott's head clashed with tepigs. While both of the pokemon recieved damage, oshawott seemed fine while tepig staggered a bit.

"You landed a critical hit oshawott! Use tackle one more time while he's unable to move!" I commanded

With one final charge, oshawott slammed into tepig with full force and sent him sliding across the room. We all knew that the battle was over once tge dust settled and tepig was no longer able to get back up.

"Nice one oshawott~" I said petting him on the head.

"Wow Tj! You're going to be an amazing trainer someday! No doubt!" Bianca said as she picked up her pokemon

Cheren immediately spoke up. "Uh...Bianca, would you take a look around?"

Bianca actually listened this time and took a look at what she and her tepig had done, acting as if she hadn't already noticed. "O-oh yeah. Kinda forgot about that...But still! Pokemon are amaaaaazing~! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad that I get to have a pokemon! ...Oh. Um...Sorry about your room, Tj."

"You...are completely hopeless...Here. I'll restore your pokemon for you. Tj's pokemon needs to be fixed up, too." Cheren said as he gave them both a super potion

After the both of them were healed, Bianca suddenly had an idea. "Hey Cheren! How about you battle too? With all the you know, I'm sure that you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did."

"I think you're right!" Cheren replied "It shouldn't be any problem for me to keep the room from becoming any messier. Besides, it's not fair that you two are the only ones who het to have fun battling! It's decided! You'll be our opponent! In our very first pokemon battle! Let's see what you can do snivy!"

The battle was pretty much the same as the one with Bianca, only that snivy was a lot faster and had trickier movements. Through our own perseverance however, we managed to finish them off rather quickly.

"I made a strange blunder in my first battle but...this feeling I have...I'm finally a trainer. But first, we'd better go apologize to your mother about this messed up room." Cheren said before heading downstairs. Bianca following suit

I said nothing before or afterward. I just looked down at my pokemon and smiled. As I stared at the returning smile of the little otter, I pondered my next move. With no other options, I returned oshawott to his pokeball and headed downstairs. Mentally preparing myself for the inevitable wrath of my mother...

 _ **~Extra~**_

 _-During the battle-_

Hilga: *hears the destruction upstairs*

I knew it...

*calls Professor Juniper*

Juniper: They're battling aren't they?

Hilga: Yep. You so owe me 4000 pokedollars~

Juniper: How much stuff are they destroying?

Hilga: *hears something large falling*

Take a wild guess...

Juniper: *sighs*


	2. Chapter 2

I was outside of the Pokèmon lab alongside Cheren chatting about our recent battle.

"And that's how I got I got kicked out of my own house. Based on a true story." I said in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah. I never knew that a human being could learn how to use leer..." Cheren replied with a chuckle "...I wonder what's keeping Bianca this time..."

"She said that she needed to go home or something. Maybe she left something behind or just felt like saying goodbye one more time." I said

"Psh..I bet she's spacing out like she usually does right about now. She's totally flighty... You mind going to her house to check up on her?"

"Eh. Sure thing Cheren. Wait right here."

Getting to Bianca's house was no issue at all. It was practically right in front of me from where I was standing. Our town was so small that you couldn't really call it a town. It was more so a small village seeing that there were only four buildings and twelve people living there. Everyone in the town was already free to open their door, so I entered without hesitation and witnessed the scene.

"No, no, a thousand times no!" Bianca's father yelled. Bianca herself being the victim of his scolding

"But...I'm...I'm a good trainer who's got a pokemon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure." She yelled as she stormed off in my direction. Once she noticed my presence, she stopped and nervously adjusted her hat. "Oh...It's ok...It's fine! I'll be waiting for you in front of the lab okay" She left as soon as she said that, barely able to look at me.

"Bianca..." I said aloud to myself

"What nonsense is this? How can my daughter, who knows nothing about the world, be going on a journey with pokemon?" Her dad asked both me and her mother

"I-I dunno. The same reason everyone else does I guess." I replied

"What do you know about anything Tj? Name one good reason for anyone at such a young age should go through something such as this!"

Hearing him ask me that triggered a memory within my mind all of the sudden. It was someone's voice faintly echoing within my mind.

 _"Tj...Promise me something..."_

I cut off the memory right there and turned my head harshly at Bianca's father, surprising the both of them

"You shut your dirty mouth!" I said to him before walking out of the door and slammed it behind me.

"Tch. What does that old man know anyway?"

After calming down, I returned to lab to see Bianca and Cheren waiting for me. I looked at Bianca and winked, signifying that her secret's safe with me.

"OK! Let's go meet with the professor!" Cheren yelled as he ran into the lab. Me and Bianca rolled our eyes and followed.

Within the walls of the lab, Professor Juniper was waiting for us in her chair making the finishing touches on a few items she had prepared for us.

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people!" She said as she got up and walked towards us. "Let me introduce myself again. My name is..."

"Professor Juniper? We know your name." Cheren interrupted

"Yeah. We lived with you for ten years..."

"And were your apprentices for four..." Bianca and I added

"Come, come, children! This is not a time to take things lightly." Juniper replied. "This is a day to remember always, so it is best to behave with some formality."

"That being so, once again, my is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how creatures called pokèmon came into existence." She told us. "Now, before we begin, let me see your pokèmon for a couple of seconds

We gave her our pokèballs and watched her release them and inspected the three for a few seconds before the three immediately ran towards us

"I see! You three have already had a pokemon battle! (That's 4000 pokèdollars lost)"

"What was that Professor Juniper?" I asked

"U-uh...I said that that's must be why your pokemon have already begun to trust you!" She nervously replied. "By the way, would you like to give your pokemon a nickname?"

"No thanks. Snivy's regular name sounds good enough to me." Cheren replied

"I'm no good at coming up with names, so I'll just call him tepig." Bianca replied

I took a good look at my oshawott for a few seconds and remembered something about him. "Hey, oshawott and his evolutions use the shells like swords right?"

"Yes. Though impractical, their scalchops make effective weapons." Cheren answered

"Well if that's the case, I'm gonna name you Sora!" I said petting him on the head, him seeming to like the nickname

"Sora? Wait, isn't that the name of that kid from Kingdom Luvdisc? Why choose that for a nickname?" Cheren asked

"Think about it. They both use silly looking weapons and yet they still go around kicking butt. I dunno, it just made sense."

"Well I think it's an adorable name! Right Professor Juniper?" Bianca said

"Yes. That is such a great name for an oshawott!" Juniper replied. "Now for why I gave you all pokemon..."

"It's for the pokédex, right?" Cheren interrupted once again

"Once again, we've all worked under you for four years, you've told us all this already..." I added

"True, true, but it's the job of every professor to make sure that young trainers like yourselves know everything that you need to before sending you off on a journey such as this." Juniper replied. "But for the sake of time, let's drop the formalities just this once and get to the main point "Tj! Cheren! Bianca! You will go on a journey to complete the pokédex, will you not?"

We all agreed without hesitation, pleasing the professor greatly.

"All of you, thanks! You have given me the greatest possible answer!" She happily replied as she handed each of us a small rectangular device with a screen on top and the design of a pokeball on the bottom.

"Heh. Kinda looks like a gameboy when you really look at it." I said before pointing it at Sora

 _"Oshawott: The Sea Otter Pokémon. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same material as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade."_

"Next, I need to give you three a reminder on how how to meet pokemon. Please meet me at route1, OK?" She said to us before leaving

"S-since the professor asked us, it's OK to go on an adventure right?" Bianca asked. "I can explore and maybe find out what I want to do in life. I think I'd like that."

"Of course." Cheren replied. "We can travel however we want while we complete the pokédex."

"For some reason, my heart is pounding Tj. What are you and Sora going to do?" Bianca asked

"I'm not entirely sure, but whatever we do, I know it'll show everyone how good of a team we are!"

"Yeah, I'm finally a pokemon trainer. I'll have real battles with other trainers and get stronger, wait and see!" Cheren said to us both

Bianca and I laughed at how excited he was before I got up and left the lab, Sora following suit.

"Heeey! Tj, wait up!" Bianca yelled. She and Cheren right behind me.

After we got out of the lab, my mom was outside the door waiting for the three of us.

"Oh, there you are! I thought you three would never leave the lab!" Mom said to the three of us "I figured going on a journey through the entire region would require you three to want to keep these Town Maps. Take the with you!"

She handed the three of us a small blue and device. I thanked her and placed it into my bag.

"I'll take good care of it." Cheren said

"Th-thank you so much!" Bianca nervously added.

"As for your room Tj- Or what's left of it..."

"Mom, I can clean up before I go. It's really no big deal."

"M-me and Cheren will help! It was kinda our fault..."

"Excuse me- OUR?!"

"No need for any of you to worry. I'll take care of tidying up." Mom replied. "I don't want anything like a messy room keeping you three from taking your first big step into the world. You three worked far too hard to be stopped now. You three have a great trip you hear?"

Three of us nodded and waved goodbye as we headed off.

"Wait, Tj! Before you go..." Mom stopped me and handed me 4000 pokédollars. "This will be enough for you to buy some items in the next town."

"O-oh. Thanks so much mom. You sure you wanna give this to me."

"You don't need to worry about paying me back. I'll get it back soon enough~" She said before sighing. "You look just like your father did back when he first started his very own journey back in the Sinnoh Region... He would've loved to see you now."

"I'll be sure to call him when I get to the next town mom. No need to worry." I replied

She giggled and gave me a pat on the head. "Bon voyage son. Make sure that you and that oshawott become a team your father and I can be proud of."

"Okay mom. See ya!" I said running off to meet up with Cheren and Bianca.

"Tj! It's this way!" Bianca yelled at my direction.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I had to say goodbye to my mom real quick, so what's up?"

"Bianca says if we're going to start a journey together, she wants us all to take our first step at the same time."

Bianca grabbed my arm and pulled me inbetween the two of them. "Yeah! Let's all take our first step through route 1 together!"

"Okay, here we go you guys!" Cheren said as we prepared ourselves as if we were about to race each other

Bianca counted to three and we all started running to our very first destination. Our very first step into the unknown and inviting. Whatever would happen next, was now completely our choice.

 _ **Somewhere in the Sinnoh Region**_

?: Hm?

 _Call from Hilga_

?: *giggles* So...

 **His journey finally begins~**


End file.
